Daddy's Girl
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: When Draco first meet Serena he sees her as a conquest to break her heart with a care only to learn she's his favorite teacher's daughter. Under a threat to dare harm his baby, Draco will fail the class. What choice does the blond have? Full summ inside.


**Arashi: This is a request for Vamprincess38 who wish to have a Serena/Draco where Serena is Severus's daughter. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its affiliations solely belong to J.K Rowling. I Don't own Sailor Moon or its characters that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a normal person that writes for fun and doesn't even bother trying to make money of this fic. **

**Warnings:**Au, some language, ooc, slash, and nonmagic.

**Pairings**: Draco/Serena and Tom/Harry

Daddy's Girl

Summary: When Draco first meet Serena he sees her as a conquest to break her heart with a care only to learn she's his favorite teacher's daughter. Under a threat to dare harm his baby, Draco will fail the class. What choice does the blond have? Keep the grade and her heart or be back as the School's biggest playboy?

* * *

><p>Cool grey eyes drift among the crowd debating who will be his next conquest, Draco Malfoy yawns finding none of the girls in the school worth his attention. A whole lot of them are part of his fan club which consist whining bitches in his opinion. He turn to his friends finding Tom nuzzling Harry's neck obviously whispering words of promise of pleasure. He scowls a bit at the display of affection between them. Don't get him wrong he's happy for them but he doesn't want it thrown in his face of he's the School's Biggest Playboy after Tom decide to settle for dating Harry.<p>

He coughs getting them to part much to Tom's annoyance and drawls out, "What the hell is that for, Dray?"

"Quit with the pda," Draco answers ignoring the shorten use of his name.

"Fine," Tom moans with annoyance then smirks tilting up Harry's chin kissing him softly murmuring sweet nothings to him much to the blond's disgust.

Harry blushes a little when a thought cross his mind and sighs, "I have to go near the school gates to see if my friend shown up."

"The new kid?" Tom ask trying to remember who but with Harry's mysterious smile he knows he won't get the answer he desires.

"Hurry up," Draco orders still searching around the students debating if he should pick up one of his old flings for some fun.

"Draco do yourself a favor and get yourself a girlfriend," Tom replies shaking his head at his friend. A smile touch his lips at the thought of Harry roaming in his mind before pushing it to one side. "You'll be happier and not have to look for a new conquest every other week or so."

"Hm," Draco replies intently ignoring his companion when a sight of a beautiful sun kissed blonde teen with big, round baby blue eyes walk besides Harry comes with in his view.

For a breath moment, the world stops spinning at the sight of her before turning once more. He gaze at her carefully seeing she has a decent size for the chest area. His tongue peeks from his lips at the thought of having her withering below him. He smirks running a hand through his platinum blond hair seeing she's worht something of his time.

"Tom, Draco I want you to meet my friend, Serena-" Harry begins to introduce when Draco interrupts him.

"Hello beautiful," He purrs taking her small, slender hand in his bigger one bring it to his lips. "What a beauty to grace these halls that aren't worth to be around you."

Serena flushes a bit at the compliments before gazing carefully at the taller blond teen. The smile upon her lips slowly thins to a straight line wondering if he's the said playboy of the school. If he is then he's so not her type of guy despite how handsome he is.

"Can I have your name?" She ask sweetly hoping its not Draco Malfoy, one of her best friends told her about that loves to play with girls' hearts with little care.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco answers suavely, giving her a sexy smile not seeing the exchange looks pass between Tom and Harry as he whispers to him Serena's full name in his ear.

Tom shakes his head at Draco trying to get his attention when Serena replies, "Serena Snape, daughter of Severus Snape who happens to work at this school."

Draco couldn't make another comment even if he wish to when his said favorite teacher comes out of nowhere hugging his daughter with affection before raising a brow at him. He shoos off his friends and Serena off to their first class wanting to talk alone with his student.

"Draco, if you dare use my daughter as a conquest like her last boyfriend I'll make sure your life is hell and your grade in my class will be failing." Severus threatens, black eyes blazing with father's protectiveness and promises of what he mans. "Got it?"

Draco nods unable to talk as the threat of his grade comes to his mind. If he still wants to be on the team he'll really have to be careful if he chose to have Serena as a girlfriend which isn't what's he looking for. He sighs with relief as the man walks off to his classroom before Draco heads off to his first class figuring he might want to pick someone else as his conquest before really getting to know Serena. The threat sounds like a promise he doesn't want to face which he won't any time soon.

* * *

><p>-Four months later-<p>

Four months since Serena Snape arrive in the school that begin to turn Draco's world upside down. The amount of girls he usually plays with begins to lessen. His eyes would usually be watching her unable to move away. He knows her schedule like the back of his hand. One thing that shocks many, he doesn't dare approach her. Its as if theres something holding him back.

"I hate this," Draco moans staring at the clouds, while on lunch as his friends either chat or do whatever.

He can't understand why he can't stop thinking of her, Daddy's girl. The nickname he given Serena behind her back which he doesn't dare say to her face. He scowls unable to do anything. The last of the girls he messes with he toss them away. He couldn't even kiss much less touch another with out feeling guilty and wishing its her. Serena Snape. He loves the way her name rolls off his tongue but shakes it off.

Love is for weak people. He's not weak at all. He shakes his head once more not wanting to drift on the thought of love and what havoc it cause on his parents. No it won't do to go down that road at all.

"Draco, can I ask a question?"

That beautiful voice which seems to forever haunt his dreams but none the less he opens his eyes to stare at her baby blue ones raising a brow. He drawls out, "What?"

"Do you have an idea who can tutor me in…English?" She ask hesitantly knowing Draco is the best around the school.

Draco nods answering her, "I can probably help you there."

* * *

><p>He didn't know by accepting to help her would make him see there is more to Serena then meets the eye. Slowly their tense relationship became friendship where they banter with each other. He even manage to help her out when her ex-boyfriend came into the picture. During those times Draco found he could be himself much to his shock. How come he never could with anyone else? He slowly given up wondering these questions that would run in his mind.<p>

All be he begin to see is the is her everywhere he is. Either at school, the mall, park even in his dreams where things happen which he wish is true. He given up counting the amount of cold showers he taken because of her. There is one way to satisfy his taste for her, dating her and really knowing her likes and dislikes. As much as the idea sounds appealing he would have to give up being a playboy. Would the sacrifice be worth it?

Lost in his thoughts Draco didn't see Serena leaning over him as he lies on the cool grass dozing in the park waiting for her to show up for their tutoring lesson. She gives a small smile as her heart race in her chest. If one could say love at first sight then it must be true. Despite what she heard of Draco she grown to love him. There been times she wish to say the words but with his playboy status which is coming to a null it eats at her.

She shakes her head calling his name softly, "Draco."

"Hm?"

The blond opens an eye finding Serena smiling at him. Hints of pink hue grazes his cheeks as he smirks at her. He won't give in to his heart desires just yet. Should he dare be the first to say something? He watches her sit down and pulls out the homework assignment so they can work on it together. Half ways through the lesson, Draco acts on impulse and kisses her on the lips. She gasp which he doesn't deepen the kiss but keeps it sweet and innocent which she returns happily. They remain like that for a few minutes untl the need for oxygen cause them to pull apart, breathing heavily.

"Would it be strange for me to ask you to be my girl?" Draco ask eyes searching those blue orbs.

"I would believe you would," Serena reply, breathlessly unable to look away from those grey eyes of his which is a window to his emotions seeing he's telling the truth. "Just you know my dad might not be happy."

"He'll be fine if I don't break Daddy's Girl's Heart," Draco answer with a smirk kissing her once more rather please with the decision he's making. His grade will stay the same or change it won't matter. Right now he's more interested in Serena which is slowly becoming his moon or sun but isn't sure just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well its fluffy and at parts ooc but its has to be for how this idea came to be. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
